


[何焉悦色]火烧云

by suibochuan



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suibochuan/pseuds/suibochuan
Summary: 民国paro





	[何焉悦色]火烧云

火烧云

民国paro

写的很糙见谅

极致的，在天边燃烧起来的云层，狂放不羁的红，不同于女儿唇上一抹胭脂，也并非常见的温暖苍茫的金桔调。夜幕已经降临，覆盖住大地，那块冰山一角般的天空上，云依旧沉默、炽烈，它像一滩泥泞的血液。带着铁锈的血腥味，直涌上人喉口来。

在这个诡谲的夜里，何洛洛创就了他职业生涯中第一次踌躇不决的记录。

早在七月初一就有人秘密给何洛洛送信，他身段矫健，身手不凡，隐匿在暗处像片影子，死死缠住目标，与他形影不离，最终，反噬掉他。

可表面上何洛洛没这么阴暗，一张弧线流畅的脸型上，两道眉作刀刃，从额中唰的往旁边划拉过去，到眉峰又急急稳住力道，拐道利落的弯撇下去。正好是能挖出整颗心脏的手法。

他最动人之处在于眼眸。  
根本无人能说清楚里面到底蕴了些什么。也就只有他自己才能把控住神采，让望进去的人踏入深渊。

血污斑驳的十指被胰子滑蹭的干净整洁，此刻打开了信封，简朴牛皮纸袋正中央雕纂了一朵火烧云。里面掉出来一张请帖，他翻开的瞬间就蹙了眉宇。

焉栩嘉。

红纸底的请帖上只草草印了这三个烫金大字。

再抖抖纸袋，空无一物，拆开，最深处有数行手写字体，略略题了地点，要求，和酬金。

他眼都直了，毕竟那笔数目可观的酬金足够他在入不敷出的上海滩购置最好的房产和洋车。  
试问这怎么能不让人心动呢。

他齿间无意识添力，竟就蹭破了柔软的薄薄唇面，血珠滚聚到一起，像吐着芯的艳蕊，迫不及待展现自己万种风情。  
铁锈味在舌尖味蕾上蔓延开来，何洛洛怔怔地，悲悯的笑了——

焉栩嘉啊焉栩嘉，可怜你一方军阀年纪轻轻名扬天下，最后还是得葬在我手上。  
宽心罢，他何洛洛才不是捅了刀转身就走的那类胆小鬼，他一定会把焉栩嘉的风骨，埋在青石棺中，上头立一座玫瑰墓。  
再捧抔黄土，洒上去。

最右下角的空白处挤了小小几个字‘808bass’。何洛洛全然不在意，淡淡略过。这串神秘的代码在他心底猫爪似的挠了挠。

“我说了，我不去。”  
灯光惨白映照下，一室狼藉，只有一张藤条椅还好端端的摇曳着未被掀翻。  
神色不善的男人手腕翻转间就将纸片甩飞出去，手法准的如果换个场景简直像在投掷镖条。  
送信的听差额间渗出大滴冷汗，男人无形中的威亚扼得他难以喘气，颤颤巍巍的鞠了躬，记不清第几个，反正男人从不施舍他一个眼神。  
“这场宴会您得出席，司令已经着重往您这派消息了。还请您赏个脸。”

男人一言不发，大半身形拢在灯光照不见的暗角，堪堪露出的侧脸鼻尖笔挺。  
“啧”一声回应，男人终究还是抬起头，深邃双眸对上听差的目光。眼底阴霾重重，飘了层虚无的雾，飘渺而无归属。

“随便吧。”  
他一双黑魆魆的眸里，有压抑不住的古井水潭，照不见身影，望不见尽头。  
音波撞在隔板上，低低回荡进耳膜。

数日后，擦的锃亮能反光的黑色车门被推开，男人一袭笔挺西服，包裹住修长双腿，迈开步伐走进会场。  
他双手插兜十足的纨绔范皆让另一人收入眼中。

李家的闺女刚及婚龄，水灵灵的皮肤和粉扑扑双颊勾勒成一朵待人撷取的水莲，浅蓝色侧开衩袍子更是点出了波涛曲线曼妙之处，乌黑柔顺的长发披在肩上，整个人光泽鲜丽。  
她笑吟吟凑近刚入场的男人，细软柔荑执一樽琼浆器皿，礼数合格的吮一小口，顾盼着望过去，音色也温温柔柔，是泉眼叮咚：“焉先生。我本以为您不会来了。”

焉栩嘉目不斜视，丝毫不搭理她装腔作势的派头，眼睑闭合下就要走。  
李小姐看他油盐不进，急的伸手就要去够他衣角——  
焉栩嘉飞过一个眼刀，李小姐便愣在当场。  
“离我远点。”  
他一字一句说完，收敛了锐气离开。  
女孩的手还僵在半空，十分尴尬的收也不是伸也不是，只好讪讪收回手，一跺脚委屈的走开了。

周围人都用平稳的音量交谈着刚才发生的一幕。  
只有李小姐自己感受到了，在遍地鲜血和瘆人白骨包围中蓄成的眼神是怎样。  
那是一种凶恶到直击心灵的震慑感。

何洛洛正大摇大摆地在会客厅的小隔间里坐着啃葡萄，冻葡萄酸凉酸凉，嘴巴轻轻一抿就能品尝到滑润的果肉。  
他当然是见识到了刚才发生的一切，暗自感慨这个焉栩嘉未免太不会怜香惜玉。却没想过换做他自己可能也是同等反应。  
门把手咔啦一响。  
何洛洛当即切换了状态，眉峰挑起，二郎腿仍旧架着，只是从不合身的松垮衣服过紧的胸前部位来看，他是紧绷着的。

有群人吵吵嚷嚷拥了进来，门闷响一声后锁上了。  
这其中夹杂了不同类别的脚步声。  
会客厅里宽敞明亮，只是在房间角落里有个小推板，推板一拉开，何洛洛就会暴露在这群人眼皮子底下。  
蛮有意思的嘛。  
他笑意渐上唇周。竖起耳朵认真听。

又是一阵乒铃乓啷的动静过后，门重新被捱上，厅内复回到死寂的缄默。  
何洛洛越发紧绷。  
他敏锐的听见了，皮鞋跟撞击地面，每一下步伐都沉稳有力的声音。并且皮鞋的主人正朝着他的方向走来。

他刚亲耳窥听了一场交易。仿佛陈列在他面前的是地狱的盛宴，影影绰绰燃着皮肉淬炼出的鬼火，他们尖锐刻薄的笑声、杯沿碰响的细声、说话时唾沫飞溅，把所有险恶的想法隐在表面的唇舌交战中，谈论天气般家常的语气，说出的却是令人作呕的目的。  
这一切都没有何洛洛目前的处境来的令人窒息。他攥紧裤袋里冷冽的匕首，悄悄立在隔板推开后人所不能及时瞥见的视觉死角。  
焉栩嘉停下了。

他与何洛洛不过一板之隔，他们都是在鲜血里厮杀出来的脾性。他在明，他在暗罢了。  
静谧的空气中，何洛洛咽下喉咙那点寒风似的冷意。焉栩嘉的手已然搁在隔板上，五指摊开，摸到的隔板反面，正好是何洛洛的左心房。

“找到你了。”  
被压抑到嘶哑的男声如此说道。  
他的手还持续围绕那圈地方打转。  
“诶，你说……我要是朝着这儿开一枪，你会死吗？”

无人作答。焉栩嘉懒洋洋的问询听着像自言自语的笑话。

何洛洛起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，竭力把呼吸调整到最清浅的换气，匕首在指尖转个九十度的半圆圈，悄无声息抵住隔板。  
只要他发力，便能捅破隔板刺穿焉栩嘉的手腕。

厅门在这时被推开，来者带着一股馥郁的香风，看清楚焉栩嘉的所在，立即娇滴滴抚上新荔般的一颊。讨好的笑着“焉先生，司令正在找您。”

焉栩嘉玩味的收回手，深深望一眼隔板就转身离开。  
等到真正只剩下何洛洛一个人，他不由得阖上双目吐口浊气。再次睁眼，早已还原先前的桀骜。  
不愧是大名鼎鼎的焉少校，直觉准到让人发指。看来任务还是有一定难度，何洛洛抠着光滑指甲面，心下思绪翩飞。

——

后来他们还是正面交锋了。

彼时焉栩嘉在长廊里悠悠哉踱步，何洛洛离他方寸也不超几尺，没人打破僵局。  
最后还是焉栩嘉一个箭步跨过去，攀住何洛洛的臂膀，把他整个人往怀里带，另一手精准掐上脖颈。  
带了薄茧的指节一下一下摩挲他的肌理，皮肤底下是纤细的血管，这几下子暧昧的擦拭惹得身体里蹿出电流火花一路噼里啪啦向上。

他们沉默对视，何洛洛在这泛滥了无数调情因子的氛围里揽过焉栩嘉的颈项，垂眼凑近他，呼出的气息不自觉融汇在一起。

焉栩嘉还是那副要笑不笑的态度，任由何洛洛放纵，容忍他过分的贴近。

唇角软绵绵的贴合，唇纹被压平褶皱，谁的舌尖轻轻探出，谁的干涸唇面被舔润，又是谁不管不顾开了缝隙，给了另一方攻略的时机。

焉栩嘉突然推开何洛洛，冷冷盯他一眼，额间碎发耷拉下来刚好覆盖住眼眸，“不要轻举妄动。”他如是警告。  
何洛洛不气也不恼，方才那勾魂的吻，已然足够他把药推进焉栩嘉唇齿间。  
他舒展开眉眼，笑的如春棠，开在视线里浓郁的绯色，却无香。

“再会了焉先生，下次我定要了您的命。”  
他故意用拇指擦过嘴唇，小舌伸出俏皮舔了一圈。在焉栩嘉愈发阴暗的眸色里哼着曲儿离开。

不过一个吻罢了，可到现在，他怎么觉得不杀焉栩嘉比杀他还有意思呢？  
毕竟唾液并非平白交换，他给他下了药，而他夺过了他倒扣在裤袋里的匕首。

势均力敌的比拼，才更有意思。

第三次有缘相逢，机会又从指缝里溜走。

焉栩嘉看来仇家很多，何洛洛才刚回到正厅，就被突如其来一声枪响震的抖了抖。  
他遂着子弹射出的轨迹望过去，雪白墙壁上一个黑洞口，焉栩嘉站在距洞口十厘米处，若无其事啜些小酒。

迄今为止还没有人敢和何洛洛抢生意，谁都知道他阳光脸恶魔心，但凡碰他目标一根汗毛的人，断根手指都算轻的。  
现在好了，直接上门踢馆，张牙舞爪宣告他不行。

嘴角挑起弧度，何洛洛再次融入黑暗中。不远处焉栩嘉的眼睛，却亮了一亮。

空气里弥漫着似有似无的血腥味，风卷着枯枝残叶飘飘荡荡，裹出沙沙的动静，在寂静的夜里格外清晰瘆人。  
皮鞋跟碾上腕骨，摩擦作用下咔吧一响。何洛洛双手插兜，根本不屑于动手沾染血污，甚至不在意他鞋底下手腕渗出猩红液体的人。

手枪被远远甩到一旁，子弹七零八落掉了一地，在月光朦胧映照下发出鳞片般的光泽。

何洛洛嘴唇抿成直线，断断续续踩踏那人昏死过去的身体，从鼻腔里泄出一声介于不屑与得逞之间的笑，抬手捂住鼻尖。  
“你这血味也太腥了吧。呛得慌。”  
“也不照照自己什么货色，就敢来动小爷的人。”  
他语气里又带了明晃晃的荆棘刺，香甜软糯的尾音末端是掐不中的死亡令。  
“焉栩嘉要死，也得死在我手上呀。”

噗。  
角落里无声无息的旁观者撕下了伪装面具，大大方方展露自己。正好是何洛洛话语里的主人公。  
“话不能说太早吧。”

何洛洛翻个大大的白眼，有点看不清背光的焉栩嘉此刻什么表情。  
“你跟着我出来的？”

焉栩嘉看上去心情不错，小幅度摆摆头“你会发现的。”  
“……那你？”

“招摇过市的男香，拖着个带血的壮汉，长相眉清目秀。你这么明显，谁发现不了啊？”  
末了，焉栩嘉还要慢吞吞补上一句。  
“何洛洛。”  
焉栩嘉咬字故意含糊不清，名字在嘴里拆解的有些像‘何糯糯’，恰到好处的低音炮听上去比红酒陈酿还醉人三分。  
何洛洛被他念得白净面皮都飞了红“你想干嘛。”  
“不应该是我问你么。效率最高的年轻职业杀手，盯上我，我会有好日子过？”

“闭嘴。”何洛洛想不通为什么焉栩嘉前一秒还对他摆深沉架子，下一秒就开始侃他。

焉栩嘉挑挑眉，绅士的点头转身。

一瞬间，何洛洛的刀飞出去，钉在焉栩嘉斜前方的墙上。刀尖立即没入了几厘。

他尽量让自己显得不过于激动。“你们到底在贩卖什么？”

小巷子里光线昏暗，苍穹上一轮新月，洒下的光像磨成粉的珍珠，少了很多透亮，只有一层被薄雾拢住的蛋壳色渲染开。  
焉栩嘉背对他，身上披了女神的纱衣，西装被比例完美的身材撑的边角挺直，随着月光被云层遮住后的亮度时不时展现，何洛洛看的眼睛发直。

良久，焉栩嘉才闷闷出声。  
“不要你管。”  
“好好策划策划怎么杀了我送人头，才是你该做的吧。”  
“还有，药丸我吐掉了，太明显。”  
他大步流星向前，不再回头看错愕的何洛洛一眼。

豆蔻在何洛洛嘴里被嚼出咯吱咯吱的声响，凉嗖嗖的口味一下子就冲上大脑皮层拉回了他神游的思想。  
……实在是失误太多了。他总算开始反思自己。  
明明可以果断下手，没成功还可以溜，大不了再等个契机，可对着焉栩嘉，何洛洛往日的魄力全都烟消云散了。  
焉栩嘉似乎是专治何洛洛的克星，他一出场，气压低到空气都直飚零度，何洛洛不是没见过气场强大的暗杀目标，但焉栩嘉的矜贵外加军人多年来养成的杀伐果决叠加在一起就是这么要命。  
更别提这人开口挤眉弄眼的时候了，何洛洛招架不住焉栩嘉无形中的杀伤力。毕竟好看的人就是容易对好看的人多关注一点点呀。  
然这些都不是理由，这是开脱的借口。

何洛洛的视线转移到桌面上平铺的信笺，茶色纸筒，抽出摊开来，纸面墨香四溢，毛笔字锋回笔转，一笔一划间勾勒出秦淮河的大气。  
他缓缓呼了口气。蹙着眉宇扫视内容。  
这是他的最后一次机会。一旦错过，焉栩嘉将北伐，他们不会再相见。  
他注意到信纸右下角那小串808bass，连着念了好几遍，自己的嗓音听起来像心脏沉沉的跳动，难以言喻。

另一边，焉栩嘉十指交叠枕在下巴下，沉沉凝视信笺，水笔在纸上描摹出多情的浪漫，他深知这是一场鸿门宴，何洛洛也会去的，要全身而退，他的眼尾就将挂上何洛洛的血泪。

他们都一夜无眠，掩在被角下的是干涩的眼眶。

天刚蒙蒙亮，何洛洛就起身了，眼睑缱绻着撑不开，牛乳般的雾堆在他半睁的眼缝里。  
拉开桌屉里的暗格，红丝绒垫上一把把利刃横向陈列开来。在晕黄色灯泡底下反射出银芒。  
指尖流顺划过刀柄，何洛洛抽出一把刀，掂掂重量正称手，他把刀别在外衣里。  
“就是你啦，雪球。”他鼓励地拍拍口袋。

原本繁华热闹人来人往的上海滩街头，今天平白无故少了很多行人，仅有的几个人行色匆匆。  
何洛洛把外衣领子敞开，翡翠一样透亮的眼眸隐藏在帽檐下。  
街尾驶出一辆不起眼黄包车。  
一般人看不出端倪，何洛洛瞟上一眼就知道了。车夫不是普通壮汉。  
果不其然，车与何洛洛即将擦肩而过的瞬间，车夫顿住脚步，垂头侯着何洛洛上车。  
感情是在这儿等着他呢。何洛洛嗤笑，毫不犹豫坐了进去。他懒洋洋的翘起二郎腿，盯着车夫微躬的背影。  
车子很快掉头朝来的方向行驶。何洛洛瞥见车夫垂首时，有些松了的衣领里露出一块图腾刺青。  
那是一片火烧云。云边勾卷出一簇簇熊熊烈焰。  
“诶我说，你这车夫也当的太不像了。”

“何以见得？”草帽底下传来耳熟的声音。

“你看哪个车夫拉包车带大金表啊？”何洛洛笑的没心没肺。  
“……”  
“我忘了。”

不是焉栩嘉真就这么随随便便，事情发展突然，他还没来得及摘表。  
何洛洛自然知道惜表如命的焉栩嘉不大可能带表来拉车，表要是蹭坏了欲哭无泪的还是他自己。  
“你摘了吧，我帮你收着。”何洛洛伸出手。

焉栩嘉喉结上下滚动嗯了声，放开车把慢腾腾把表摘下来递给身后的何洛洛。  
接过表的瞬间，何洛洛立刻扬手把表带狠狠甩了出去。

焉栩嘉的表情还是看不出波澜起伏，哪怕不远处身后一家当铺门口轰然爆炸。巨大的响声在四下里久久回荡。

座位上的何洛洛神色可谓十分精彩了。他眼睁睁看着当铺雪白的墙砖被炸裂开来，渲染上无尽的火红，几叠落红零零散散飘逸，看上去像火烧云般壮观。

“竟然用这一招，借我的手引爆当铺，你想干嘛？”何洛洛眯眯眼。

焉栩嘉没出声，只用眼神示意何洛洛看过去——  
好几辆漆黑洋车在离他们还有几十米的距离飞速驶来。

何洛洛瞳孔震颤，扭头回看焉栩嘉，对方脸上有罕见的坚毅。他放松下来，明白了一切。

是何洛洛率先搭上他手腕，牵着他钻进小巷子，在里边七拐八拐，绕了很大一圈。  
“这里地形我很熟，我们可以绕到另一条街，在那里搭车出去。”  
他倏然回望一眼焉栩嘉，眼眸亮的像星星。  
“你有想好接下来怎么办吗。”

焉栩嘉扯开何洛洛的手包进自己掌心，重重应了一声。  
“我已经定好接应的船了。”

他们在狭隘的巷子里穿梭，感受对方的呼吸声扑在耳膜，手指牵的愈发紧密。不管不顾远处传来的鸣笛声，也不知道是不是已经陷进了包围圈。但亡命天涯，甚是浪漫。

何洛洛笑开了眉眼绵长——  
“走吧，808先生。”  
早在刚才引爆当铺，他试探着看向焉栩嘉，火光冲天里，他们静静对视，在彼此的眼底看见对方澄澈的影子。  
这大概就是心跳加速的时刻了。

FIN.

番外

何洛洛倚在焉栩嘉肩上打了个哈欠，嘴长的特别大，像猫儿。  
生理泪水渗出眼角，被另一个人不以为意揩掉。  
“焉栩嘉，你们那天在谈什么？”

焉栩嘉拿了副英文报纸摊开在腿上读，漫不经心应道“他们要我帮他们走私军火。”  
“你答应了？”

“嗯，我弟在他们手上。”

“那你真的帮他们了吗？”

“不。”他否认的干脆利落，把因激动而弹起来的小脑袋重新压回自己肩膀。

“我把我弟救出来以后，炸毁了他们的临时存点。携着你跑路了呗。”

“你会被通缉的啊。”

焉栩嘉侧过头，唇峰印上何洛洛的眉心。  
“我已经弃暗投明了。”  
国内局势向来紧张。听到这句，何洛洛惊颤一下。却又舒心的笑了，“也好。”  
“你愿意跟我走倒是个意外。”

“那什么时候给钱？”  
“什么钱？”  
“赎命钱啊。”

焉栩嘉摁着他后脑勺亲上去，在交渡空气间隙里哼了声。  
“下半辈子都是你的了。”


End file.
